Our Love Will See Us Through
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Maragert Asher doesn't die from her accident but gets a tramatic brain injury. What will happen when her injuries lead to her revealing secrets that could impact the future of America?
1. Meet The Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Olympus Has Fallen. This is AU so the facts won't match up. Get over it...lol.

In this story Margaret does not die from her fall but was badly injured. She has developed a TBI and it affects her memory and behavior. The Asher's also have a college age daughter named Caroline. Conner is 10 and in grade school and there is one on the way.

* * *

Asher was not the typical man. He was gentle. He had the ability to control a situation without ever raising his voice or causing anyone to be hurt. He was definitely a sense of humor person. He was the one that started a reward program to let people know good behavior pays off. He was more then the president. He was a loving husband and father. He had two children. Caroline was adopted from birth. She was eighteen and in her first year of college. Conner was ten. He had come along and was literally a surprise. They were beyond happy. They had the world at their fingertips. Margaret once said that the greatest and scariest part of love is allowing yourself to be vulnerable. GOD was that ever true. After her accident she nearly died. He was by her side every minute only leaving to go to the bathroom or take care of any other functional needs as well as to take care of Conner. Thankfully that was all behind them now. Well, it was sort of behind them. Margaret had some residual damage from her accident. She lost her long term memory. She knew Conner and Caroline and Ben for example but she couldn't remember her parents or siblings to save her life. The doctors said the damage could last for weeks or years or anything in between. It did not matter. This could have been so much worse.


	2. Benjamin's Reasons

Asher was talking to a bunch of his friends when Conner walked in the room.

"Hey Buddy," Asher said smiling at his son.

"Dad," Conner said, "Ryan's having a sleep over tonight and he invited me. Can I go?"

Conner looked so excited Ben just wanted to grin.

"Well what are the plans for the sleep over," he asked.

"He said we're going to the mall, then out for rocky road and then come back to his house and use the trampoline until we have to go to sleep."

Ben didn't even have to think about it. He wanted his children to have a chance to be children.

"It's alright with me kiddo," he said, "Of course if you were going to a concert that would be a different story."

Conner laughed.

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"Love you too kiddo," Ben said hugging his son.

As soon as Conner left Mike looked at Ben.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to let him go to the mall?"

"Why," Ben asked, "Is there a buggy monster in the mall?"

Everyone laughed.

"No but there could be... problems," Mike said, "He'd be with a bunch of friends his own age."

"And a couple of big strong guys," Ben added, "Following him at a distance and ready to intervene if there is a problem."

"But why have them follow him at a distance," Mike asked, "Why not-"

"Why not let my kid stand out and not have a chance to be a child," Ben interrupted, "Because he's 10 years old and when you have kids you'll realize that 1) you have to chose your battles and 2) you cannot let your children live in fear. Sure, bad things happen in life sometimes but you cannot let fear control you. Also as we have all found out life can be unpredictable sometimes."


	3. Opposing Points Of View

Note to Chazz: I know you want me to finish my other story. Sorry. Not going to happen for now. I have writer's block with that story. I will write more as I am more inspired

* * *

"I guess I'll find out soon enough," Mike said, "Leah is expecting a baby in a little over six months."

"Congratulations," everyone said.

"Thanks," Mike replied, "But I'm scared as hell."

"Mike," Ben said, "I know we've had our differences in the past but let me tell you something. You are going to make an excellent father. You have heart and you have instinct and you will do anything for the people you love."

"I hate to interrupt this sentimental moment,"Tucker said, "But we have a serious issue at hand. You know what I'm talking about Benjamin."

"Yes," Ben said, "I am aware of what you're talking about. We have to change the codes is all."

"Someone has to be held accountable for what happened," Tucker argued.

"I understand that," Ben replied, "I will take responsibility."

"Why," Tucker asked, "You did nothing wrong."

"I know," Benjamin said, "But Margaret hasn't done anything wrong either. Her brain isn't working correctly."

"I just think-"

"Good," Ben said, "Thinking is a wonderful thing"

"Now it's little codes sir," Tucker said, "But what happens next time. Suppose it's something that can change the future of America. Maybe... maybe it's time to put certain things back on the table."

Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Put yourself in my shoes Tucker," he said, "What would you do?"

"I'm just saying that it may be time to consider people don't have the ability to learn without... painful or significant consequences."

"Being a father for 18 years has convinced me otherwise," Ben replied.

"Are you saying you never punish your children," Tucker asked.

"Not even once," Ben said, "and Caroline is in Yale and Conner is on the honor role and they are both the most respectful, polite and well behaved children I know."

"Ben can we continue this tomorrow," Tyler asked, "I promised my daughter I would be there for her play tonight."

"She's in the chorus," Tucker said.  
"So what," Benjamin replied, "Meeting adjourned. I'll see you all tomorrow"


End file.
